


A Perfect Situation

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione and Severus further into their marriage, and the return of a certain woman.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Hermione and Severus had been married for two years and while they were happy, their attempts to have a child had thus far been unsuccessful. After the Marriage Law had been abandoned, they realized how compatible they really were and focused on making a life together because they wanted it, not because they were avoiding potential havoc. 

Hermione sipped her tea and gazed out the window. They had been trying to get pregnant for the past year and a half but so far nothing was happening. She spoken to Neville Longbottom at a get together with other friends. As a healer and a Herbalist researcher, he advised her to stay away from certain herbs and assured her that a baby would come when it came. She was young   
and healthy, her husband was in fine health too and nature would work when it worked. 

Severus had told her countless times that stress and worry were not helping and she tried to remain nonchalant, but there were times when she wondered if she wasn’t meant to have a baby. It filled her with a sadness, and as she put down her teacup she noticed out the window a woman pushing a stroller. Would she ever push a stroller on a spring day, taking a little one for a walk?

“Stop it.” She turned and smiled at her husband. Severus was still as imposing and intimidating as ever, but it was never directed at her. She felt nothing but respect and love from him and it made her feel valued. 

“Stop what?” She reached out and took the Daily Prophet off the table, unrolling it. 

“Looking like you found nothing for yourself under the Christmas tree.” He walked over and looked out the window, seeing what was drawing her attention. “I thought it might be something like that.”

Hermione let the paper rest on her lap, while she held it in her fingers. “What does that mean?”

“It means that lately anything maternal brings about this melancholy and self loathing.” He took the empty chair beside her, reaching out to pour his own tea. “The other day at the market, you stared at a group of children, before that it was a pregnant woman, and before that you walked around the baby section of the store we were in.”

“Severus….” she was immediately cut off. 

“Hermione, a baby will happen when it happens. Neville told you so.” He had told her this many times and while she knew it was true, the truth was hard to accept. She wasn’t the type to sit back and wait for something to happen. She was active, and she achieved her success through action. Thinking that there was nothing she could do just wasn’t easy for her to handle.

She folded the newspaper and set it on the table, not interested in the world at all. Severus watched her slow actions and his heart broke at the sigh she let out. 

“You know Severus, I imagined that being young and in my prime would mean that I had a good chance of getting pregnant right away. I just wonder what the problem is.” She looked out the window again.

“There is no problem Hermione. It just hasn’t happened yet.” He wondered what else he could tell his wife to reassure her that everything was fine. When they had first married she was so confident and strong in every decision she made and every task she undertook. To see her doubting herself and her abilities was a change that he didn’t like. 

“I know, I know.” She looked over at him and managed a weak smile. “I just thought I would accomplish it earlier.”

“It’s not an assignment to complete and be graded on, nor is it a challenge to overcome. It’s nature, and we need to just wait until it happens and not stress.” He reached out and lifted her wrist, kissing the soft skin. Her smile and appreciation of his tenderness made him feel better. “How about dinner? Lets go out.” 

“Alright.” He grinned as she rose to put on her shoes. He’d take her to Flourish and Blotts afterwards and get her a new book. She always enjoyed that. He let out a sigh, making a mental note to keep her out of the childcare and pregnancy section.

 

 

“This was just wonderful Severus, thank you.” Hermione folded her napkin, placing it next to her empty plate. 

“You’re welcome love. Feel better?” He took her hand and leaned back in his own chair. 

“Yes I do.” Her smile and happiness was genuine. She loved her husband all the more, because he wanted her to be happy and took great pains to make sure she was. 

“Feel like a trip to Flourish and Blotts?” He asked rising and taking her hand. 

“Always.” With the bill settled, they left the restaurant and apparated to Diagon Alley. The evening crowed was ambling here and there, as Severus and Hermione walked to the bookshop. 

She took a deep breathe as she entered to doors. She loved the smell of parchment. It filled her curiosity and yearning. Glancing around she saw the displays for new textbooks. The students would be arriving in the next week or two with Hogwart’s lists for the new year. 

She glanced upwards and noticed several displays on the upper level. “I’m heading up there love.” She told Severus with a nod of her head. 

“Alright. I’ll be down here.” Kissing her cheek he made his way to the potionry section. He was always anxious to update his library, and knowing that fiction and classic literature was on the second level, he had no fear of her losing herself in manuals on baby care.

Hermione climbed the steps and glanced about the shelves. A torrid, overly dramatic romance novel was always a good break from reference tombs. She saw a few covers that appeared interesting, but just couldn’t get drawn into one. She rotated and slowly walked toward the classics. Muggle and magical authors alike filled the shelves. 

She pulled out a copy of Women in Love, and glanced at the back. She had Lady Chatterley’s lover, and loved Lawrence. After reading the blurb, she looked about for the preceding title, and just as she had grabbed The Rainbow off the shelve a voice spoke behind her. “Look at what we have here.” 

Hermione turned and looked at the woman behind her. She stared into the vengeful eyes on Cathy. Severus’s former girlfriend. 

Hermione had never seen so much hatred in her life. Cathy as glaring at her with murderous anger. “Cathy,” she said calmly, “how are you?”

“Don’t pretend to be polite to me.” Her voice was harsh, despite her elegant slim black dress and pointed toe boots. Her cloak was resting on her shoulders but flowed easily around her as she took a step closer. Perfect make-up and a neatly coiled chignon did nothing to mask her obvious dislike of the woman she addressed. “You have some nerve.”

“I beg your pardon?” Hermione asked, weaving her fingers around the books she held in a relaxed manner. 

“I beg your pardon,” she repeated with a mocking imitation, “you told Severus to stay away from me.”

“I did no such thing.” She said, wondering if this woman was completely deranged.

“I have tried to owl him several times since we spoke last. They come back unopened. I ran into him some months ago, and he turned and walked away from me. When I forced him to speak to me he said that he was married now and you wouldn’t consider it appropriate for him to see me.” 

Hermione thought about what she said. It was true that she told Severus she would be uncomfortable with him taking her out, but she never asked him to refuse to associate with her. She didn’t even know that she wrote or that he returned the letters. He also never mentioned seeing her again and ignoring her. “I can only tell Severus what upsets me, how he acts is up to him.”

“It’s upsetting for him to have friends?” She took another step closer and gave a heated look, but Hermione held her ground. 

“Having you in our guest room, knowing you wanted to sleep with him was upsetting. Having my husband meet you for dinner knowing you had been lovers was upsetting. Knowing that you and he continued to have sex after you split and that you still wanted to was upsetting. He chose not to answer your owls. I had nothing to do with it.” Hermione lifted her chin. “I don’t make demands of my husband.”

“You have got to be joking,” her cruel laugh was an ugly sound, “Severus told me outright you wouldn’t approve.”

“He must have had his reasons then.” Hermione stated. 

“I did.” Both women turned at the deep voice and watched the tall, dark, and intimidating one approach them. 

“Hello Severus.” Cathy’s smug smile brought a frown to his face. 

“Cathy, what do you think you are doing?” He asked, slipping an arm around his wife’s shoulders. 

“Apparently she didn’t ask you not to see me, she didn’t give you an problems, and apparently you are still lying, aren’t you.” Hermione merely looked at her husband as he spoke. 

“Hermione told me what she felt about things and I decided it wasn’t worth it to try and walk a fine line.” He said. 

“So you lied to me and told me she wouldn’t approve.” Cathy obviously had issues with trust, but why she was dragging the issue out was beyond comprehension. 

“No I didn’t. I told you Hermione wouldn’t approve of our having dinner and she wouldn’t. It would upset her.” He said. 

“Severus you implied that she demanded you stop seeing me.” Cathy folded her arms across her chest, daring him to deny it. 

“When she told me that she would be upset, I took that to mean she would rather I did not see you. I chose to believe that.” He looked at his wife. “Did you find something you wanted.” 

Hermione nodded and let him lead her away. They paid for their purchases, and Severus took the parcel in hand as they left the store. They apparated directly into their home. “Severus did you really imply that I asked you to cut contact with her?” Hermione asked. 

Severus had learned to read into how she asked a questions and knew she was trying to see if Cathy had any bearing to feel the way she did. “I didn’t think so but perhaps since I didn’t elaborate too much with her, she thought I was.”

“What did you say then?’ She took the parcel and sat on the couch, pulling the strings. 

“I told her that you would be upset at us having dinners together since we used to be lovers even after our relationship. I said I didn’t want to upset you and that we should go our separate ways.” He sat down next to her and watched her face. 

“Well, I can see how she may take that to mean I demanded it. Considering how she has spoken on the times we have met, she seems anxious to always blame you for anything.” She took out two potions manuals and a study of occlumency and glanced at them briefly. 

“Yes, she was like that when we were together. It almost seemed as if she was looking for a fight.” He took the books when she handed them to him then she took out hers. 

“I wonder what makes her so distrustful.” Hermione waved her wand and vanished the packaging. 

“I don’t care anymore. When we were together I thought maybe a previous boyfriend had something to do with it, but now it’s not my problem.” He took her books. “D.H. Lawrence. A prime muggle author.” 

“Yes, I fell in love with Lady Chatterley’s Lover.” She said with a smile. 

“I hope Connie was alright with that.” Her laughter joined his as he rose to get them each a drink.

 

 

Cathy Haversham stared into her wine glass and felt like hurling it against the wall. She blamed Severus’s wife for her anger. That woman dared keep Severus from her. She was his wife, so did she imagine that gave her infinite control over the man?

She downed the rest of her glass. She wondered if she had slipped him a love potion or something, but didn’t think she was smart enough to fool Severus with something asinine like that. He was nothing if not very aware of his surroundings.

“They have been trying for some time.” A voice behind her invaded her silence and she felt annoyance for a brief moment. 

“Is Snape anxious as well?” Cathy’s eyes shot open as another voice spoke the familiar name. Glancing in a nearby mirror, she saw a couple had taken the table behind her. A young man with dark hair, tall and a little lanky was dining with a woman about his age, with long brown hair, curled in waves about her shoulders. She sat straight up and titled her head to hear better. 

“Snape is patient enough to know that it will happen eventually. Sometimes couples wait a few years.” The man said. 

“So whose idea was it to have a baby?” The woman asked. Baby? Severus and his wife were trying to have a baby?

“Hermione wanted one, but Snape didn’t protest in any way. He even asked if there were things he could do on his side. Things to avoid that will diminish his sperm count and such.” The man placed an order for drinks with a server then continued. “He seemed to be just as excited as she is.”

“Do you have any idea why they haven’t gotten pregnant yet?” The woman had such an annoying voice, but Cathy listened anyway. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes it takes time. Sometimes it just doesn’t happen.” The waiter came back with their drinks and the conversation turned to some project at the ministry. 

Cathy smiled to herself and paid her bill. Heading to her new flat, she thought about what she had just heard. Little miss goody too shoes was having trouble having a baby was she. This was interesting. 

 

A/N: What do you think of the first chapter?


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: Intervention from Neville  


* * *

“Hermione, do you want a pain potion?” Severus asked her, concerned at her current state. She had been achy all morning and now she was curled in her favorite armchair and had abandoned her book on a small table nearby. 

“No, I’m fine,” she said and let her head rest against the chair, closing her eyes, “I think I’m about to get my period.” 

It looked like more than that to Severus, but he dismissed it for the moment. “How about some tea?” He made a mental note to ask Neville to stop by later. Something about this whole morning didn’t seem right. She was unable to get comfortable, or focus on anything. She was easily irritated, and frustrated. 

“Sure.” She answered without opening her eyes.

Severus rose and moved to the kitchen, unable to shake the feeling he was having. He had just reached for the teapot when he heard a blood curdling scream from the other room.

“SEVERUS!” He raced to his wife and found Hermione on the floor, curled in a fetal position with her back to him. Her jeans were soaked with blood and a pool covered the seat of the armchair. 

He scooped her up and ran through the floo, right into St. Mungo’s. Two nurses were beside him in moments, ushering him into a room, where he could rest his wife on a bed. While one nurse waved her wand and stripped Hermione’s clothes off, the other one asked him about her symptoms and what brought them in. By the time Severus gave a brief history on her, she had been placed in a gown and was waiting for a healer. Severus told them that Neville Longbottom was her regular healer, and assurances were given that he would be looked for. 

They only had to wait a few moments before Neville arrived. Severus stayed silent as the nurse prepped for an exam and Neville looked over her chart. Hermione was still groaning on occasion but had tried to relax as she was settled in stirrups. 

Neville looked her over quickly and gently, going through motions that brought a strong groan or two from her and apologizing when he could not ease her comfort more. Soon enough the pain had stopped and Neville was satisfied with what he had done. The floating tray he was using was moved to a nearby counter, as he made notes on the chart while the nurse assisted Hermione. Severus held her hand in both of his, cradling the cold flesh. Neville brought a chair close to them and spoke without any doubt. 

“Hermione you’ve had a miscarriage.” His words brought tears to her eyes and she buried her face in her husbands hands, crying out her grief. 

“How did this happen?” Severus asked, leaning closer to his wife and gripping her shoulder firmly while she cried. 

“Miscarriages this early usually occur when there shouldn’t be a pregnancy in the first place. An unfertilized egg latched onto the uterus, an embryo stops growing and the body ejects the growth, or the cells begin to divide the wrong way and the body doesn’t accept it.” He looked at Hermione who was watching him with teary eyes. “Whatever the reason Hermione, you need to know that this was not your fault in anyway. This was not the result of your actions, do not think that you made this happen.”

She did nothing but look at him, clutching her husband’s hands as tears continued to roll down her cheek. Neville however would not be swayed. “Hermione tell me that you understand me.” 

She gave a weak nod, but for the moment Neville was satisfied. He told her he was going to return with two potions, but in the meantime he wanted her to rest and continue laying down. 

Severus held her hand and stroked her hair. He had no idea how much she believed Neville, but if he knew his wife, she would blame herself. He was going to have a challenge ahead of him making sure she didn’t sink into depression. 

Neville returned with a blood replenisher to combat the amount she had lost, and a sleep aide combined with a pain reliever. He wanted her to rest and if he had to give her potions to make her rest, then so be it. Severus seemed to agree because he assisted in coaxing Hermione took them.

He spoke briefly with Neville who assured him again that a miscarriage is just one of those things that happens. Hermione was young and healthy, and many women have successful pregnancies after losing one. 

Severus himself felt better about Hermione’s condition after speaking to Neville. Her color had returned after she had taken the blood replenisher and she was sleeping peacefully now. Neville was confident that she would have children and while he would never use any potion Neville brewed, he was more than confident in his healing abilities.

While Hermione slept, Severus returned home and got her a fresh set of clothes. Neville offered to have her jeans cleaned but Severus told him to burn them. He didn’t want any reminders while it was still fresh in her mind. He would buy her a dozen new jeans if she wanted them. He waved his wand over the armchair and reupholstered it. 

When he returned Hermione was still sleeping. Neville was taking her pulse and from the look on his face, he was more than satisfied. “She will sleep for a few more hours. You might want to go get something to eat in the café downstairs.” 

“I already left her once to get her clothes.” He set the bag down on the floor and took his seat again. 

“I’ll have something sent up to you then.” Neville left him alone and had a dinner ordered. He saw other patients and checked research. When he was told Hermione was waking up he returned and checked her again. The spells he had used on her when she arrived cleaned her out, and her uterus was now sound and normal. 

“I’m sending you home now. But I want you to take a blood replenisher with dinner also. You have the potions handy Severus?” At his nod, Neville looked back at Hermione. “I want you to rest and take it easy, and see me in a week.”

Hermione just nodded, remaining in a sitting position on the bed in her hospital gown. He exchanged a look with Severus and then left them alone. He would return in a moment with her discharge parchments. “Do you need help changing?” She silently shook her head and with slow movements pulled on her jeans and cotton shirt. Severus leaned down and slipped her ballet flats on. Hermione was looking toward the floor but her eyes were empty. Her face held a forlorn expression. 

“Here’s your brush.” Severus held it out but Hermione made no acknowledgment of having heard him. He sat beside her and carefully brushed her hair, slipping it into a ponytail. She merely sat there doing nothing. 

“Hermione, look at me,” he said, and lowly she shifted her eyes to meet his, “this wasn’t your fault. Neville was right. You believe him don’t you?” Her eyes moved about and she blinked a few times. She gave a nod and began playing with the edge of her t shirt, as if she felt guilty for thinking otherwise. “I don’t want you to blame yourself. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

She gave another weak nod and while Severus never once challenged her intelligence, he wondered if she was thinking things through. He would have to keep a close watch on her. Perhaps he could take her away for awhile. A vacation just might be a good idea. 

Neville arrived with her discharge parchments and follow up appointment, then gave Hermione a hug, telling her everything would be fine and not to worry. She let her husband lead her away and they took the floo home. 

 

 

Cathy nearly dropped her small parcel. She had come to St. Mungo’s to get her birth control potions and had seen Severus was leading his wife to the floo network, and she looked like hell. Cathy smiled to herself. Overhearing that they were trying to have a baby was good enough but to see her torn up like that was even better. 

Cathy moved to the desk and addressed the nurse. “Excuse me ma’am, I’m looking for Mrs. Severus Snape.”

“She’s been discharged,” the healer behind the nurse turned and spoke, “can I deliver a message?” 

“What was she seen for?” Cathy asked, earning a confused look from the healer. 

“That’s privileged information.” He told her, closing the file he was holding. 

“Listen, I’m a personal friend and I’m concerned.” Cathy tried to keep the cheek out of her words but failed. 

“A personal friend huh?” The healer smirked at her. “What’s her maiden name?” 

“What?” Cathy frowned to him. “What has that got to do with anything?” 

“If you’re a personal friend then you would know her maiden name wouldn’t you? What house was she in at Hogwarts. When is her birthday? Why did she and Severus get married?” The healer kept on after she remained silent. 

“I suppose you know the answer to all those.” Cathy said, standing to her full height. 

“Yes I do. I’ve known Hermione for many years and if you were a personal friend, you would not be going behind her back trying to find out about her medical history.” He stood to his full height as well and suddenly it dawned on Cathy where she had seen him. In the mirror reflection at the restaurant when she had overheard the information about them trying to have a baby. 

Cathy gave him a wicked grin. “I take it that she again failed in getting pregnant.” The healer took a step forward and drilled her with a harsh glare. 

“I don’t know who you are or what you are doing, but rest assured if you make any trouble for Hermione and her husband I will file a complaint with the Ministry of Magic stating that you tried to obtain personal medical information through illegal methods. The ministry and St. Mungo’s doesn’t like things like that.” He glanced aside as a nurse approached. 

“Healer Longbottom, the patient in exam 5 is awake.” 

“Thank you.” He looked back at Cathy. “Nurse Harris, have this woman escorted out by security. She is to be given no information.” He walked away, leaving Cathy with the nurse who called a big man forward to walk her out. 

It would seem that Severus’s little mouse had a protector. He wondered how long they had known each other. Perhaps he was a former love of hers? Cathy grinned again. Did Severus know how much this one protected her? The moment she arrived home she began writing a letter. 

 

 

The moment Neville was done with his shift he apparated to Spinner’s End. Severus answered the door holding a piece of parchment. “I was just about to owl you.” He stood aside and let the healer enter. “Come in. Hermione’s sleeping.” 

“I take it this has to do with an elegant and very nosy blonde.” Neville asked. 

“How did you guess?” He gestured to a chair for the man to sit. “Why don’t you tell me what you know first, then I’ll clue you in on this.” He held up the letter.

“Shortly after you left she approached a nurse looking for Mrs. Snape. When I told her that she was released I offered to pass a message along. Then she asked what Hermione was seen for. When I told her that I couldn’t tell her, she claimed to be a personal friend. I asked her Hermione’s maiden name and several other questions but she of course had no answer.”

“I take it she wasn’t pleased?” Severus speculated. Cathy was never one to like being proven wrong. 

“No she wasn’t, but I have to say, I was surprised to hear that she knew you were trying to have a baby.” Neville spoke with obvious concern and curiosity.

“How did she know we were having a baby?” Severus asked, although Neville had a feeling he was aware that she knew. 

“I don’t know. But I had her escorted out by security and denied any information. She also received a threat of ministry complaint. I’m obligated to report if anyone uses notorious means to gain medical information.”

“Yes well, she must have disliked that, because she sent me this right away.” He handed over the letter and watched as Neville read it. 

‘Severus,   
I’m writing to you with an unsigned parchment so you don’t dismiss it right away. I have some information you should know, and I hope you will listen without ignoring it just because it came from me.   
I was at St. Mungo’s to refill my birth control potions when I saw you and your wife leaving. I told the healer I was a friend of yours but he was very guarded when I mentioned your wife.   
When I said that he seemed more concerned than that of a normal friend, he grew angry. He said if I spoke to either of you he could have me arrested.   
I just wanted to let you know because he seemed overly concerned with secrecy. That could mean that he has something going on with your wife. If she ends up pregnant, I would wonder whose black hair the baby would have. Yours or Healer Longbottom.  
Cathy”

“What is she doing?! I didn’t threaten her with arrest, just a formal complaint. And I did not warn her off both of you. I warned her against making things difficult for Hermione.”

“Yes, I gathered it was something like that.” Severus let out a sigh. “She can twist things around to suit herself when she wants to.”

“Who is she?” Neville asked. 

“She’s a former girlfriend of mine. I dated her many years ago, but her inability to trust anyone made a relationship difficult.” He sighed again. “We saw her not to long ago and she had some choice words for Hermione.” 

“If she is a former girlfriend then why all the problems? Especially if it was years ago.” Neville asked, trying to get some insight into the woman’s thinking. 

“We did split many years ago however we fell into a habit of sleeping together whenever she was back in England. We would end up seeing each other about twice a year, maybe three times for a day or two. Until however I married Hermione. She told me that some things would make her feel uncomfortable, such as going out to dinner with former flames. So I made the decision to cut contact from Cathy.”

“Complete contact,” Neville asked, “why completely? Hermione isn’t apposed to remaining friends. She’s done so.”

“Yes I know, but with Cathy is different. She likes things her way and she can be difficult if she doesn’t get what she wants the way she wants it.” 

“I can see your point from the brief meeting I had with her.” Neville said thinking on the aggressive behavior the woman showed. 

“Well, Cathy saw this as Hermione controlling me, even though she never demanded anything, only that I think about things first hand. I chose simply to move on and put the past behind me.” Severus seemed lost in thought for a moment. 

“Something tells me that she doesn’t like having to give up something she saw as ideal.” Neville speculated. 

“I imagine you are right. I still want to know how she found out we were trying to get pregnant.” 

“You each have your own set of friends, maybe she heard it third or fourth person.” Neville said, unaware of his own part. 

“I suppose so, but then again there is this.” He held up the infamous letter. “I don’t want Hermione to see it.” He tossed it into the fire, without a second thought. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t mention your meeting with her.” 

“I agree, Hermione has enough to deal with.” Neville said with a nod. 

“I was going to ask you during the follow up appointment, if traveling would be safe enough for her.”

“Yes, it will be fine, once I give her the exam. It would be good for her actually. Getting away and relaxing. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking Ireland. A trip to the country to a rustic village.”

“It will be nice and green right now, and no stress, which is perfect. Go ahead and make plans for after the appointment.” 

Neville took his leave and left Severus alone with this thoughts. He wondered what Cathy was up to, and while he dreaded another meeting with her, he saw no choice.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: A confrontation  


* * *

Cathy busied herself in her rented flat going through parchments. Several boxes filled various rooms, since this was the first time she had been home long enough to focus on unpacking and settling. She had only rented out the flat a few months ago. She breathed a sigh of relief as she thought about the time free that she would have to set up her home.

She walked around in her bare feet and jeans, a simple black t shirt clinging to her frame. She poured herself a glass of wine and then pulled out her wand. Boxes flew to different rooms and settled themselves there. 

She waved her wand again and the boxes in her front room began to unpack themselves. She would worry about the other rooms later. As it was, her belongings took random places, she would have to go and arrange them herself. 

She eased onto her couch as various articles flew around her. She had a feeling dear, dear Hermione had once again failed to get pregnant and her visit to the hospital was a sad one. What must Severus think about his wife now? Maybe she found out that she couldn’t have children? That would certainly shake up his world. Severus was also one to do anything he wanted, and being told that he couldn’t have something…….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!

She had only been in town a few days, who could possibly know she had moved here? Standing to open the door, she smiled as she saw Severus. He was wearing a frown but it didn’t deter her. 

“Severus, won’t you come in.” She stepped aside as he entered, and avoided empty boxes. 

“Sorry about that.” She waved her wand and they shrunk down, floating away to the rubbish bin. “I’m still unpacking. Would you like a drink?” 

“No, I would not. I would like to know why you tried to find out about my wife.” He said fixing her with a glare. 

“Find out about your wife? I made a simple inquiry and was threatened……”

“Don’t give me that. Neville Longbottom has been friends with Hermione since the age of eleven. He is not her lover, he has never been her lover, and for you to imply that insults him, my wife and me. Now what were you doing trying to probe for information?” His harshness was coming through.

“You make it sound so sordid.” She said, trying to tease him. 

“With you, it always is. Now explain.” 

“Explain what? That I was trying to protect you. I was merely concerned for a friend.” 

“Hermione is not your friend.” 

“I know that, nor do I wish to claim her as one. I was referring to you.” She took a step foreword and reached out a hand, but he ignored it. 

“I am not you friend.” 

“We have shared secrets, happy times and parts of our lives not to mention our bodies Severus, how can you say I am not you friend?”

“The way you have behaved recently leads me to conclude so. I am married and you have no respect for that.” 

“I don’t have respect for a woman that demands her husband leave all his friends……”

“She didn’t demand anything. I chose to move on. And it wasn’t with everyone, it was only with you.” 

Cathy stayed silent for a moment then looked hard at him. “You only cut off friendship with me?”

“That’s right.”

“Why?”

“You were the only one who wanted to continue as if nothing had changed.” He told her simply.

“Nothing has changed!” She shouted.

“I’m married!” He shouted back.

“So!”

“So? That’s all you have to say. I’m married and knowing this you still wanted to fuck on occasion?”

“You did it when we were together!” She was turning red in the face. 

“I did not, you chose never to believe me. But I am not here to discuss the past with you. It’s over. I am concerned with you trying to gain information that is none of your business.” 

“You mean about your supposed attempts to have a baby?” Severus’s clutched his fists and she knew she had him at a weak spot. “Is she really trying? Maybe she’s taking birth control so she won’t get pregnant and she can blame the whole thing on you.” 

Severus relaxed and forced himself to take a deep breathe. “Cathy, that sounds like something you would do.” He turned and walked out of the flat. it was pointless to talk to her anymore. 

Cathy remained fuming in her flat for some time after he left. It angered her even more to know that Severus had severed his friendship with her and only her. 

She took a photo album that had rested on the floor and slowly turned the pages. Images of her and Severus happy, and loving to each other stared back at her. She smiled thinking of her longest relationship. 

She and Severus had meet through a mutual friend, but he was always doing things that made her wonder at his feelings. Late nights out with the boys, weekends away supposedly to his family, letters coming and going. She would ask what he was doing, but he claimed that his nights out with the boys were just that. His weekends away were genuinely to his family, and the letters were from friends and business contacts. 

He must have thought her stupid. She knew he was seeing another women at his nights out, but when she asked his friends they refused to tell her. She asked to come to his weekend with his family and he always refused. She asked to read his letters and she was told to mind her own business. When she confronted him with accusations she was told that she was overreacting. 

He said that when he went out with his friends, nobody brought the wives or the girlfriends, it was time spent among themselves. His parents were old fashioned and if he brought her with him, not only would they be sleeping in separate rooms, they would assume he was thinking about marriage and he was too young for that. He said his letters were personal and some relating to business were confidential. 

She found it hard to trust him, and his continued refusals made her angry. She started watching his every move, but instead of reassuring her that he loved her, he became more and more distant. Eventually all they did was argue and accuse each other of wrongdoings, and they split up. 

Cathy, though was upset at having lost her lover. Severus was wonderful in bed and she knew he thought her just as enthusiastic. They ran into each other a month or two after their break up and had explosive sex. It was animalistic and intense and set the pattern for the years to come. When Cathy was in town again, and both were single they would meet and take care of needs that arouse. 

Until Cathy showed up as usual at his door. He refused her hug and introduced his wife. She had no idea he had been seeing anyone, and it was a shock to her senses. She still wondered why he married in the first place. He was never one to think about commitment on a serious level.

He had to have married her for reasons other than love. He claimed to love her now, but she knew Severus and it had to be something else. She closed the album and slipped in on the shelf. Waving her wand, several other albums and books filled up remained shelves. She lost herself in settling her flat for the moment.

 

Severus returned home, with a heavy heart. Cathy was proving to be a bigger problem then he thought. Hermione would have to be told but not now. Not while she was still so sad. If this upcoming trip helped her spirits then he would let her know about the letter and what Cathy had attempted, when she was able to think with more restraint. For now her focus should be on recovery.

When she woke they had a light dinner and he told her that he wanted to take a small trip after her appointment. She refused at first, not feeling up to traveling but Severus persisted. Her appointment with Neville was in at the end of the week, that would give him time to arrange it all. She wouldn’t have to do anything. He was going to take her to a country cottage in Ireland, where a fair as planned soon and they could relax. 

His enthusiasm was contagious and she agreed to go if Neville cleared her. Severus saw it as a good sign. He spent the next two days making plans and getting ready. By the time her appointment came around they would be ready.


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: Cathy strikes again  


* * *

Cathy hadn’t seen Severus or Hermione out and about lately. She spent a lot of time at Diagon alley, knowing he patronizes several shops there. Maybe her stint at St. Mungo’s was more than a mere exam. Maybe she was treated. A sinister smile graced her face. There was only one way to find out. 

She hurried home and ran to her bathroom, searching for that treasured vial. Leaving the potion on the dresser, she changed her clothes. While she would never be caught dead in something so infantile and bookish, it would serve a purpose today. 

She reached into her dresser and pulled out a little pouch, where several dark curly hairs were secured on a small box. Once she had on her cloak and her wand tucked away, she added the hairs and downed the potion. When she looked in the mirror a few moments later she gazed into the face of a librarian she met in Italy. Her face was plain, ordinary, and wouldn’t stand out. She had paid handsomely for the hairs and now it was paying off. 

She apparated out of the house and into a nearby alley. Walking into St. Mungo’s she hurried down the hall until she found the room she was looking for. Records Hall. She sat for a moment in the hallway and waited until she had a moment when nobody was in sight, then she ducked into the room. 

It took her several moments to find the file she wanted, but thank Merlin that the St. Mungo’s staff was so organized or it would have taken longer. She glanced over her shoulder, secure that nobody was around and opened it up. Her smile grew wider. 

Little Miss Snape had a miscarriage did she? This was something indeed. It seems the depression she had shown was warranted. 

A door opening made her swallow her heart. “Hey Sean, did you clean this one yet?” A muffled answer was too far for her Cathy to hear. “I’ll help you with that one then we can clean up……” his voice trailed off as he shut the door. 

Cathy glanced at the file one more time and noted the time and date of Hermione’s follow up appointment. Slipping the file back she snuck out of the door and hurried home. Severus must be keeping her at home to recuperate. No doubt he doesn’t want to leave her alone, the poor little dear. She let out a chuckle as she fixed her dinner. 

 

 

Severus kept his arm around Hermione as they walked through St. Mungo’s. He would have liked her to be in better spirits but after more than a year of trying, she would need time to get over this. A nurse led them into a room, and Severus helped her into a gown. 

The past week she had been moving through motions, but not caring about anything. She brushed her hair, and although she wasn’t big on styling she hadn’t been putting in her shiny clips or pretty ponytail holders. She hadn’t touched her make up at all, even neglected her lip balm. She reverted to jeans and t shirts, not caring what she looked like. 

It broke his heart, and he wanted more than anything to get her in a peaceful atmosphere and out of the house for awhile. He had planned two weeks in the country, and he would make sure she enjoyed it. 

“Alright Hermione, lets take a look.” Neville gave her a quick exam and found everything back to normal. After making sure that she hadn’t been having cramps or pains, he declared her recovered and gave them the clearance to have sex again. Hermione nodded not saying anything. “And you can travel, I want you to get some fresh air and begin moving again. A little exercise will be good for you.”

“The cottage we are going to is near a village and market. A fair will be happening a few days after we arrive.” Severus told him.

“That’s good, enjoy it.” He took Hermione’s hand and gave her a smile. “I would love to see the pictures when you return.” The small gesture did wonders and she smiled back at her longtime friend. He told her to return if she had any more issues and enjoy her trip, then he left her to get dressed. 

Hermione felt somewhat better. Being able to be with Severus again was going to be a comfort. She had been focused on trying to get pregnant that she forgotten that making love was a bonding experience. Not being able to have sex with him this past week when she needed to be close to him was a sorrowful experience. Regardless of trying to have a baby, she needed his love and now she was able to have it again. 

Maybe this time away would be good for them. She smiled up at him and slipped an arm around his waist. The smile he gave her was golden, and his arm tightened around her shoulders. Maybe this was just nature changing its mind. Maybe this was supposed to happen? Maybe Neville was right, and she would still have a baby. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all. Maybe she could……

“Well, feeling better?” The smile drained from her face as she faced Cathy and her Cheshire smile. 

“Come on Hermione.” Severus gave her shoulder a nudge but Cathy was already talking. 

“I’ve never seen a woman smile after failing to carry a baby.” Her smile got bigger as Hermione’s face went white. “Happy that you couldn’t give Severus a child?” 

Hermione turned her face toward Severus’s chest and in moments he felt her body shaking as she began crying. “You heartless bitch!” He yelled at her. 

“Don’t be mad at me Severus, I’m not the one who failed you.” He said loudly. Hermione clutched his shirt front and her knees began buckling. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Neville came up quickly. “Go on, get her out of here.” Severus scooped up Hermione and vanished through the floo. Neville rounded on Cathy and glared at her with murder in his eyes. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Such language from a distinguished healer.” She did nothing to hide the sarcasm in her voice. 

“Don’t give me that.” Neville shot back at her. 

“You can’t forbid me to speak my mind, nor can you in any way curtail my actions. I will do what I want.” She said. 

“Yes I know that, and Severus was right about you.” Neville knew from what he was told that she would take this badly and he was right. Her smile vanished and her face took on an ugly sneer. 

“What do you mean Severus was right?” 

“He said you don’t like it when things don’t go your way and he was right.” Neville smiled as her face got uglier. “Not being able to fuck him has turned you into a vengeful cunt.” He spoke calmly as he drove the knife deeper. Her fists where white knuckled as she held her anger in check. 

“You…..you…..” She couldn’t find anything to say. 

“I may not be able to stop you from saying what you want, but I can evict anyone from this hospital that doesn’t need to be here. So I’m going to check the appointment logs and if you aren’t listed I’m going to have security throw you out on your elegant little ass.” He never once stopped smiling as he spoke and made sure she saw as he walked away to a nearby nurses station and glanced at several parchments. Cathy turned and walked away, knowing he would carry through with his threat. It was the only thing he could do to her, so he would take the opportunity. 

When she left, Neville got another healer to cover for him with patients then left through the floo. Severus had left his fireplace open for Neville in case of emergencies and as he entered the couples front room he heard Hermione crying in the distance. “Severus!” He called. 

“In here.” He moved toward the voice and found both of them in the bedroom. Hermione was curled up on her bed crying, Severus was kneeling next to her, and from the anguish on his face he was failing to comfort her. 

“Hermione I want you to take this.” He pulled a vial out of his robes and opened it. Hermione shook her head and kept on crying. “Hermione,” he said in a firm voice, “I want you to take this now.” Hermione had looked at him when he changed his tone. She was still crying but she managed a nod, knowing he was serious and speaking as a healer rather than her friend. She took the potion and after a few minutes she drifted off to sleep. 

Neville left the room and after Severus settled the covers over her, he joined the healer in the front room. “What the hell was she doing there?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t have an appointment but maybe she was visiting someone.” Neville speculated. 

“Her family lives in Italy, and she spends too much time traveling to have close friendshi……”

“Severus, forget her,” Neville gestured to a chair, “sit down. I came to talk about Hermione.”

Severus nodded as he sat. “What did you give her?”

“A hormone stabilizer and sleep aid.” He said. 

“Hormone stabilizer?” He asked. “What for?”

“From the reaction I saw at the hospital, Hermione is going through post partum depression.”

“Post partum depression?” Severus sat up straight. “Doesn’t that happen after you have a baby?”

“It happens when a pregnancy ends, and is caused by the shift in hormones. It’s affects women differently and sometimes it doesn’t affect them at all. In Hermione’s case the longing for a baby, sadness of a miscarriage and the fact that her hormones are still not at their normal levels are all contributing to it. Her hormones shifted when she became pregnant, and now that she isn’t they been thrown out of control. Have you ever seen her break down the way she did, or not care about anything?” Severus shook his head. “The potion I gave her will calm her down, and I can give you more for the trip, but this will take her awhile to get over. That’s why I agreed so strongly that you take her away. She needs it.”

“I agree.” He said. “I had planned to leave tomorrow morning.”

“Can you leave tonight?” At the older man’s nod he rose. “I’ll have more potion sent to you right away.”

“When will she wake up?” He asked, rising with the healer. 

“In about 20 minutes. The potion will help her body regulate her hormone balance, so you will be able to talk to her about what Cathy said. She will still be emotional, but she won’t be irrational.” He approached the floo. 

“Will she sleep every time she takes it?” 

“No, I added the sleeping agent, so we could talk and she could relax.” He vanished through the floo, leaving Severus alone with a murderous urge to kill Cathy Haversham.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: Neville in action.  


* * *

Cathy smiled at the small string trio that was filling the café with soothing music. Sipping her tea at her little table, she felt a euphoric feeling. Hermione certainly was easy to conquer when you had the right weapon. She let out a chuckle as she remember the tears falling down her face, and the utter failure that oozed from the fragile little woman. She would be easy to take down completely with the right words. 

“Happy with yourself?” Cathy looked up into the eyes of a smug young man. 

“Healer Longbottom, what a pleasant surprise.” She simply sat where she was, not offering a hand of chair. Neville sat down regardless, not caring about her wishes. 

“I suppose you feel you were justified in what you did.” He asked, giving her a reproachful look. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” She threw at him. “Shouldn’t you be helping to wipe up someone’s tears?” Her evil laugh gave him chills, but he was no longer the frightened boy of his youth. His confidence in his healing abilities and research abilities gave him strength of character and it showed. 

“Does it piss you off that men would rather be wiping her tears than fucking your pussy?” He rarely used language as coarse as this, but the situation warranted it. From what he knew of Cathy, vulgarity was something she understood. He was right, judging from the look she was giving him. 

“Fuck you!” She shouted, bringing several looks from other diners their way. 

“No thank you, if Severus doesn’t want it, I assume it’s for a very good reason.” Neville stood and gave her a smile as he face filled with tension. “You know something Cathy, you really are ugly when you are angry.” He turned and walked out the door. 

Cathy tossed some coins on the table and ran out after him. “Hey, tosser, what business is it of yours who I……” She gave out a yelp as she was yanked roughly by the arm and pulled into a nearby alley. 

Neville pushed her against the wall, and pinned her elbows to the bricks in a hard grasp. “Hey, I thought healers were supposed to take an oath not to hurt anyone.”

“I had my fingers crossed.” Neville replied, focusing angry eyes right into her. “Now you listen to me, you absolute nightmarish example of a female. You will not do or say anything more to Hermione. You will forget you even know who she is. You will cease throwing yourself at Severus like a cheap whore. You will find your own lover and leave them alone.” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to give me orders?” She struggled, but Neville had grown strong as well as tall. 

“I’m a healer. Which means I have to power to go through your medical records and find a very painful way of attacking, not to mention I also have the power to lock you up in a mental ward and have you force fed potions to make your life retched.” He had never threatened anyone with this and while he knew he would never do it, Cathy didn’t. She also believed it, if the pale white look on her face was anything to go by. 

She tried to be brave, but Neville knew she had to force the words out. “Awfully protective of her aren’t you? Or do you protect all your lovers that way? Does Severus know?” 

He gave her arms a squeeze and she winced out. “Hermione doesn’t know what I will do for my lovers because she’s never been one. I saw the note you wrote Severus.” Her eyes widened. “Oh yes, he showed me. Did you honestly think you would get him back? He doesn’t want you.”

“Yes he does!” She cried out. 

“No he does not!” Neville released her arms and just looked at her. “You are deluding yourself. It’s pathetic and sad.” 

“Fuck you.” She said through clenched teeth. 

“It is. Are you so desperate to fuck him, that you would try to ruin a marriage? Is a hard shagging worth it? It must be. You must think with nothing but your cunt to pull this type of behavior.” He told her. 

“You son of…..” She lifted a hand but Neville caught it midair. 

“Enough of that.” He shoved her hand out of his grip, causing her to stumble. “Now go home, I have better things to do then argue with a gutter slut.” He ignored her gasp and walked away. Leaving her alone in the alley. 

He felt a little bad about the things he had said to her. He never used language like that with a woman before, but she made it so hard to be a gentleman. She was angry, he could tell, very angry. He wondered what made her so hostile and the healer in him jumped into action. 

Neville knew it had to be a sign of something deeper, and giving how she targeted those she felt to be a threat, Hermione, Severus and now himself, he knew that underlying issues made her aggressive. He would have to find out what he could. 

 

Severus tucked the potions Neville had sent him into a small pouch and packed them away from the trip. He wasn’t exposed to gynecological or prenatal potions too often so he had to look up the properties, although it only took him a moment to become familiar with the traits and ingredients. 

He had their bags packed and ready to go by the time she woke up. “Feel better? He asked, bringing her a cold drink. 

“In a way. What did Neville give me?” She sipped her drink and sat up, leaning against the headboard. 

“A hormone stabilizer.” She was calm and he saw no reason to hold back information. 

“Why?” He smiled. This was the Hermione he had married. That potion would help her stay this way. He explained Neville’s information and she seemed t understand completely, nodding when he said he had left more.

“Are you ready then?” He asked, standing.

“Ready for what?” She didn’t move from her spot on the bed. 

“Our trip, I thought we might leave tonight, and have dinner in the village.” He hoped he sounded anxious enough for her to feel it too. 

“Oh Severus, I don’t know if I feel like taking a trip right now.” She took a sip of her drink, but he was ready. He knew she may try to get out of going, but he had plan. 

“Is she to succeed then?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Who?” 

“Cathy.” At her shocked look, he continued. “Is she to succeed in tossing you ass first into depression and self pity?” 

Hermione gave him a smirk. “Ass first?” 

“A lovely ass it is, but regardless, she wants to kick you when you are down and while she loved how she hurt you at the hospital, knowing that you would be sitting at home, sulking would give her a joy among joys. So my dear,” he adjusted stood to his full height and looked down at her, “is she to succeed, or do we go to Ireland?”

Hermione just stared at him, then closed her eyes and sighed gently before giving him a small smile. “We go to Ireland.” She rose and stretched, then followed him as he took up their bags and fetched the portkey. One their home was warded, they left.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: delving into Cathy's past  


* * *

Neville Longbottom moved along the records hall with determination. He had received Severus’s owl, saying that he and Hermione were in Ireland and doing well. The potion he gave her helped and he had no doubt that she would recover with the support of her husband. Now he could focus on Cathy. 

While he shouldn’t care about her history, he knew that she would not cease to make trouble for her ex and his wife. Hermione and Severus would eventually be returning from their trip and Neville planned to be able to give Severus something to work with if she decided to keep up with her actions. 

He found the file he was looking for and seeing the thickness, sat down at a nearby table. The file went back to her teens. She was seen at St. Mungo’s for a severe form of nausea during the school holidays. It turned out being a massive hangover from what appeared to be a binge. The level of alcohol in her blood was high enough to warrant the hospital replacing her fluids manually through concentrated potions. 

It was during a routine exam that they realized she’d had intercourse recently and while it appeared to be consensual with no signs of rape, it was by no means gentle and she had to be treated. When she was feeling better she was unable to remember the majority of the night. The staff had made notes about her parents reactions. Her father yelled and ridiculed her in front of the nurses and healer, and her mother said nothing, merely leaving the room to wait until her husband was ready to leave. She was released two days later to her grandmother. 

The file continued on with regular gynecological visits normal of any female who was sexually active, even at a young age. Throughout her later years at Hogwarts she was seen in a pattern every six months until her final year when she was admitted late at night on a Saturday. She was beaten and raped, both vaginally and anally. She was unconscious when she came rolling out of the floo and immediately taken for treatment. 

She awoke eventually but refused to tell aurors who had assaulted her. Female aurors were called in to speak to her and while it was obvious that they made her feel more comfortable, she still refused to name her attacker. She was kept in St. Mungo’s for a week, and during that time she was seen by mental healer Daniel Radcliffe, then released to Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 

The files carried on with what seemed normal visits. She had been treated for minor illness from her travels, and given birth control potions, basic checkups, but nothing out of the ordinary. He closed the file, and leaned back in his chair. The words he had hurled at her recently came back to haunt him. This was a classic case of a woman who had not settled the demons of her youth. She had gone through a traumatic event that left her scarred to this very day and he had probably added to it. 

Neville made up his mind to help her. He didn’t know why, maybe it was his healer’s instincts to treat those that needed it, maybe it was just compassion for the young girl who had been assaulted, but then again maybe it was guilt for speaking to her the way he did without knowing about her. It didn’t matter anymore, he had to help her. The key points were her sexual encounters in her youth. The first time, and the attack. There had to be a clue as to why she targeted Severus. 

 

He had to see the mental healer and possibly Dumbledore. He didn’t know how much information he could get but he had to try. Replacing the file he made his way out of the records hall and toward a different section of the hospital. 

“Healer Longbottom, how are you?” Neville stood and shook the hand of the magnificently rotund, grey haired man with the friendly smile. 

“Healer Radcliffe, I’m well, thank you. Do you have a few moments?” He asked. 

“Of course.” He walked the healer into his office and both men sat. “I take it from that look that this isn’t social.”

“I’m afraid that’s correct. You saw a woman several years ago named Cathy Haversham. It as a sexual assault case.”

“You know I can’t discuss cases with you.” His confusion wasn’t condescending, and he knew the old healer was just looking for reasons as to the questions.

Neville for his part, knew the older man was asking for more information. “I’ve run into her recently and her behavior had been somewhat telling. She gives out clues that suggest therapy and when I looked into her file it was confirmed.”

“You think she may need more treatment?” He leaned forward as much as he could, the healer in him taking control, as it did with Neville at times.

“I don’t know yet, that’s why I’ve come to you. I was hoping you could enlighten me as to how it went when you treated her.” 

“If you can promise this will be used for pure healing purposes only, and nothing more.” He asked. 

“Absolutely.” He knew the man was trustworthy and cared about his patients. If he had to tell Severus anything, it will only be as a last resort, and he would exclude what he could. 

He took the time to go to his file and search out papers. Taking his parchments in hand, he delved into the past and spoke with clarity as the memories took center stage in his mind. “Miss Haversham was in her final year at Hogwarts when I saw here. I was told there was an assault but she was refusing to speak. I saw from the exam charts that she had been raped by what was confirmed as at least two different men. There could have been more.” He spoke with clarity, remembering his cases with the ease that any younger man would. “She was crying a lot according to the staff, and was reluctant to allow anyone to touch her.”

“Did you have any luck getting her to open up?” Neville asked, trying to imagine Cathy as a scared young girl.

“To a certain extent. She knew I was a mental healer and the fact that I wouldn’t be going to her parents or grandparent was something that made her feel safe. I knew her parents were hard on her from the previous visit noted in the chart.” At Neville’s nod he continued, remembering that the younger healer said he had seen her file. “She did say that she had gotten into a situation that unfortunately she couldn’t get out of. She also seemed to believe that she deserved such treatment.” 

Neville sat up, a sick feeling in his gut. “Really? Guilt?” 

“Oh yes. Apparently she had two close friends who she was very comfortable with and at that age, it’s usual to get into conversations about sex. It would appear they felt she was offering something when she expressed curiosity. She couldn’t fight them off and when she spoke to me, she felt she may have offered without realizing it.” The expression on his face let Ron know that this was a common occurrence, sad as it was. 

“Did she say who the men were?” He asked, thinking back to his own years at the school, and still couldn’t imagine his worst nemesis going as far as rape. 

“No. She only said that she trusted them, that they were friends, and she thought she was safe.” He took off his glasses and rested them on his desk. “I asked to see her the following week, but she refused anymore appointments.”

Neville digested what he had heard, letting his thoughts process. “If a rape victim, particularly one who feels she merited her own attack, doesn’t continue on with treatment, what kind of behavior will manifest into adulthood?” 

“A few different things can occur. She may learn to deal with it as she matures, growing up to eventually know she was innocent and blameless. This usually occurs when a support system is in place, mother, sisters or even close friends by her side when she needed them. She may become self destructive, even attempting suicide not giving up the idea that she had instigated her attack. She may even continue to believe she deserves to be treated that way, seeking out relationships with destructive men. She may even be destructive in relationships not sexual, friends, family, co workers and such, projecting her feelings to others.”

The last bit caught Neville’s attentions. “Would she assume the worst of others around her?” He was thinking of how Severus claimed she always fought with him and accused him of lying. 

“She just might.” He clarified. “It would certainly be characteristic of traumatic guilt. Forcing those around her into her situation also, probably because she never dealt with her own issues and is now recreating deceit or betrayal around her. While thinking that she herself was responsible for the rape, she would continue to believe that she isn’t worthy of trust, therefore never believing in it.”

“Thank you, you don’t know how helpful you have been.” Neville stood and extended a hand. 

“If she does need treatment, tell her the offer from years ago stands. I am here to listen to her.” He said, and Neville’s respect for the man increased tenfold. 

“I will remember sir.” He left the office and made his way to Hogwart’s. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. 

 

As he thought, the aging headmaster was all too glad to see him. He was ushered into the office without delay. “Headmaster, I’m here to ask about a previous student, who would have attended here alongside Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape.”

“Which student would that be?” He asked, toying with an hourglass on his desk. 

“Cathy Haversham.” He watched the recognition show in the old eyes that were looking at him. 

“I see.” He looked off into the distance. “Are you treating her?” 

“I’m trying to figure out why she acts in a destructive manner. Everything I have seen points to her youth, specifically her attack.” He explained. “She told the healer that it was two close friends. Would you happen to remember who she associated with that would be considered close?”

“Close?’ He asked, lifting his eyebrows. 

“Close enough that she would feel comfortable talking about sex. Her best friends I would assume.” 

“Yes, I do remember.” He stood up and moved to a shelf, selecting a book and thumbing through it until he found the page he was looking for, showing it to Neville. “This is Kevin Brandon and Justin Citrino.” 

The picture was out of an old yearbook, and the three young students were captured during a quidditch match. Without robes, and in casual attire, he could easily make out Cathy in her younger years, smiling with heart. She was a pretty girl, before the years had taken their toll. The young men on either side of her were just as distracted by the game and smiling with as must enjoyment as she was. 

They looked like another trio he had gone to school with, and knowing what would happen to her soon enough was a scary thought. “Did her friendship with these two change after he attack?” 

“Yes, drastically, although it wasn’t known why.” Dumbledore eased back into his chair as Neville took note of the names. “She stopped associating with everyone, preferring to be alone. The teachers assumed that her attack made her anti social and as such made sure she was left alone not trying to force her into group settings.”

“Did these two young men change in behavior?” He asked. 

“Yes.” A sad look overcame the headmaster. “I had thought, as well as everyone else that they were giving her space after the attack, but now that you are questioning the circumstances this way, I realize they were avoiding her. They ceased to even eat or sit with her, although it was easily camouflaged by her reactions.”

Neville nodded, taking in what he was learning and getting a better picture of Cathy’s actions. “Do you know what happened to these young men?”

“Unfortunately I don’t.” He looked deeply at Neville. “Are you helping her in some way?” 

“In a sense, I’m looking into her background, getting as much information as I can. If I am able to assist in some way then I will.” 

He stood and held out a hand. “Thank you Headmaster, you’ve been very helpful.” 

“If she needs help Neville, do let her know that we are here.” Neville had a feeling that he also wanted to make up for not being more active when she was raped, and was more than willing to do so now. Not much got past Dumbledore and he knew the old man was hurting that this did. 

“I will.” He took his leave, focusing on two young men that he had to investigate. 

 

a.n: a little homage to Mr. Radcliffe, in the form of Mr. Griffiths


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: Neville begins the healing process  


* * *

Cathy had scoped out several places she thought both Severus and his little wife would be, but apparently they were more distraught then she thought and they weren’t venturing out. She sipped her tea as a smile crept up to her face again. She knew she had hit a tender area by the break down she had witnessed. Now it would seem Severus took his wife away to lick her wounds. 

“You seem to have a fondness for this place.” Her smile faded as once again Neville Longbottom joined her without an invitation. 

“Following me around is getting to be a habit for you isn’t it.” She said with a grimace but this time his expression held nothing but a stoic calm. “What do you want this time?” 

“I want you to continue your therapy.” He said in a steady voice. Her face drained of blood. “I told you I had access to your files and given your recent behavior, I knew something had to have happened to make you so bitter.” 

“You bastard.” She gave a harsh whisper, but the anger in her face was unmistakable. “You didn’t have my permission to go through those files.” 

“I’m a healer, I don’t need your permission as long as I use them for healing purposes and I have done so.” He pulled a set of parchments from his robes and set them on the table. “We need to talk, you and I.” 

“What’s that?” She was almost afraid to ask, because she knew it pertained to her. 

“Something you should see.” He stood and offered a hand. “Come with me.” 

“You think I’m going to follow you?” She shrugged and looked away but he remained where he was, holding out his hand. 

“You will want to see this, trust me.” He looked down on her with pity and it made her angrier. She hated pity. 

“Trust you?” She stood and glared at her. “Why should I do that?” 

“Because I could go to the Ministry of Magic and get a order for you to continue seeing mental healers. I can do it with what I have in here. But I am giving you an option.” He took her arm and led her to the back of the café where the floo was open to travelers. She knew he was telling the truth and decided at least she should hear from him what he had in his possession first.

They entered the floo and in a flash of green light and what appeared to be a personal residence. “Where are we?”

“My home.” He said, sitting on a nearby armchair. “Sit down.” 

“You brought me to your house?” She said and glared at him. “I’m sure Severus would think that unwise, don’t you?” 

“Severus isn’t here. The past week he has taken Hermione away to recuperate and to spend time together without distractions.” He spoke calmly as always and Cathy wondered why he suddenly changed toward her. 

“I thought he may have hidden her away.” She laughed cruelly but it had no impact on Neville.

“Yes. Considering the heartless actions you exhibited, he decided to leave for his trip early rather that to wait. He may even extend it until Hermione is well again.” Her laughter stopped. “But we are not here to discuss them, we are here to discuss you.” 

“I am only here to see what you have found out about me, nothing more.” She threw back, holding her body ramrod straight. 

“I found out what was in the files, as you can assume. I know about the binge and sex even though it was proved that you consented, but it was the rape in your final year that concerned me.” Her face took on a ghostly pallor as she watched him. “I was able to find out that it was two young men you considered to be close friends.” 

“How did you find that out?” Her whisper was painful, he could tell she didn’t like where this was headed. 

“Would you like to know what happened to Kevin and Justin?” He asked. 

She bolted out of the chair and faced a sealed window. She hadn’t heard those names in years, she had refused to hear them. She looked back at Neville who was still sitting in his chair calmly, watching her movements. He was a healer and that meant he would think of her well being first and foremost, no matter how many threats he spewed out. 

She looked back at the drapes of the window, dark blue hanging on gold rings. She had thought that ignoring the names of her past she would be able to forget what happened to her, but Neville was forcing her to deal with it. She didn’t want to, she wanted the past and nightmares to stay buried. 

“Tell me.” He spoke softly. “Tell me what happened?” 

“I don’t want to.” She walked back to the chair and sat down, crossing her legs. “I won’t discuss what happened.” 

“Fine.” He took the parchment and unfolded it to reveal two separate pages. He focused and read the information. “Kevin Brandon returned to Ireland after graduating Hogwarts to join his family shipping business. His father being a muggle born wizard gave him access and opportunity to make money in both worlds. When he was 28, he was taken into muggle custody for the rape of a young woman who worked for his family company.” Cathy, sat up straighter, listening. “The young woman accused him of luring her into the offices with the expectation of extra work, only to be attacked and raped repeatedly over the course of three hours.”

She closed her eyes, forcing the memories of her past away. “I don’t want to hear this.”

Neville ignored her. “At his trial, Kevin stated that she had acted for the court and that it was consensual. Kevin remained adamant that he did nothing that she didn’t also want. Before he could be sentenced, Kevin disappeared. Nobody could give any account as to how he managed this. It actuality, the Ministry of Magic intervened and he was removed from the muggle world, so he could serve his sentence in magical custody where an attempt of escape will be made impossible. He remains in Azkaban.” 

She closed her eyes. While she had wondered what happened to him, she had never allowed herself to wonder, thinking that she would never move on with her life. Knowing he was in a magical prison had somehow made her feel better, but her own feelings didn’t change. She didn’t feel any differently about herself. 

He laid the first parchment aside and took up the second. Before he read, he removed a letter from his robes and set it on the table, then began to read. “Justin Citrino graduated Hogwarts and then returned home to Brighton, where he began working for a coastal hotel. He began seeing a therapist a few years later, suffering from depression and self hatred. While his records have been sealed, friends and family say he carried mass amounts of guilt and never allowed himself to deal with it.” If any of this affected Cathy, she didn’t show it. “He never formed relationships, saying only that he didn’t deserve one, and over time his depression had reached dangerous levels. He committed suicide on June 1st, 1998, leaving behind a statement that his parents and sister do as they wish with his belongings. While settling his affairs, his sister found a letter, but had been unable to find who it belongs to as no name other than the first was written.” 

Cathy watched with a thundering heart as Neville closed up the parchments and handed her the letter. In a sloppy script, her name was written. “I talked to the sister, and mentioned that you used to be close friends, she assumed this might be for you based on that alone. She knows nothing else.”

“I don’t care about his last words.” She said, staring at the letter in her hands. 

“Don’t read it for him, read it for yourself. Give yourself come closure.” He turned and walked from the room, giving her privacy. He didn’t know if what he was doing as ethically right, but she had a right to move on with her life and in his healer’s opinion she wasn’t doing that.


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: Cathy lets go  


* * *

Cathy, alone in Neville’s front room, stared at the letter in her hands. His writing was sloppy, but she recognized it. It hadn’t changed since Hogwarts, in fact it looked even sloppier. She was afraid. She had been denying his existence since she left school, thinking that she could forget it all, but she couldn’t. Neville was right, bastard that he was being to her, it was eating her inside. With shaking hands she opened the letter. 

 

‘Cathy, I have no idea if you will ever receive this, but I have to try. Should you burn this after you read this, I would not hold it against you, in fact I would applaud. I know this is many years too late, but I have always regretted what we did to you. I cannot speak for someone else, and I have no idea what happened to Kevin, but I am telling you, on my own, that I am very sorry. I have no excuses for you and any I have would not be enough. I can only say that I was indeed a follower and listened to Kevin way too much. I believed everything he said and let him turn me into a monster. But you were the one who suffered. I wish I could fix things, but I don’t know how. I am gone now, or you wouldn’t be reading this. I promised myself that if I had the chance to say this to your face, then I would, if you would have let me. I realized a few years ago that it may never happen, so I decided to write this, and hide it. I am not asking for forgiveness, I know I do not deserve it, but I am saying to you that I am sorry, so very sorry for what I have done. What you will do with my words if up to you, I am in no place to demand anything. Justin”

 

Cathy didn’t realize she had begun crying until a drop landed on the letter. She let it fall to her lap then she gave in and let the tears fall. They turned to loud wails and when she felt arms around her shoulders, she let herself for the first time in many years, be comforted by someone else. 

Neville had heard her crying and reentered the room to find her with her hands outward, as if she had been holding the letter, and her face covered in tears. She turned toward him and leaned into neck, letting out loud and heart wrenching sobs. Her body shook and twitched as years of tension oozed out of her. 

Neville tightened his grip and helped her stand, easing her on the couch beside him. She continued to wail and cry, for nearly a half hour. He didn’t do anything but hold her. Nobody had paid enough attention to her to see who she really was and Neville did, he found out what she was running away from, and forced her to face it. 

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but eventually she let her body go and was just resting against his shoulder, his arm was still around her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I don’t normally let things get to me.” She hadn’t lifted her head. 

“It’s about time you did,” Neville told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze, “holding anything in isn’t healthy.” 

She let out a chuckle and finally lifted her head, but she didn’t brush off his arm and she didn’t move away. “Is that the healer talking?” 

“Oh yes.” He smiled down at her, but she was toying with her sleeve. “I finally figured out there was something that needed to be healed, and I found out what it was.” 

“Why?” She raised her eyes, bloodshot and still wet. “Why did you care at all?” 

“I know it seemed as if I didn’t, and I know the threats I made gave me an ugly image. I apologize for my language, I try not to speak like that, particularly to women,” she gave him a small smile, “but I finally figured out that if you were making me that angry, then there had to be a reason.”

“Did there?” She looked down at her hands again, playing with her nails. She looked vulnerable, and afraid.

“Yes. It was a feeling I had.” He continued holding her, and for some reason he knew she liked it. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“You mean what happened?” He nodded. “I haven’t spoken about it to anyone. Not even the healers.” 

“I know, but they didn’t look hard enough. I suppose you didn’t attack their friends?” She looked away. “I wasn’t having a go at you, it was just a observation. It Hermione had been their friend, maybe they would have looked harder.”

“I suppose so.” She looked back. “She never was your lover was she?” 

“Never. Just a very good friend whom I love.” He gave her another squeeze. “Tell me.” 

Cathy let herself fall back to her youth, to a time when she trusted two men above everyone else. When she lost who she was and went into her adulthood, changed. 

 

**She ran along the corridor that led to grounds, feeling the setting sun on her face. Kevin and Justin were waiting for her on their boulder. “Well,” Kevin called, “last class of the day.” 

“So guys, what are we going to do this weekend?” She asked, planting herself on the huge rock. 

“Hogsmeade weekend, where should we go?” Justin was excited about those weekends. Getting out of the castle was something to look forward to. 

“I wanted to meet up with Sarah again.” Kevin wagged his eyebrows. 

“Did you really shag her?” Justin asked, leaning forward. 

“Yes, I did, and she loved it.” He bragged. “Hey, you never told us about your first time, Cath.” He gave her foot a little kick.

“What does it matter?” She asked. 

“Come on. We told you about ours.” Justin had joined in with what Kevin was doing. 

“There wasn’t anything to much to talk about. We got drunk and everyone started messing around. It was pretty rough and hardly what I wanted my first time to be. I would have liked it to be with someone I like and trusted but what can I do now.” She admitted. 

“Do you regret it?” Kevin asked.

“A little. I don’t know, maybe it would have been better if I hadn’t been drinking, but I can’t do anything about it now.” She brushed a leaf off her skirt, ignoring the looks she got from her friends. 

Later that night she was reading in the common room when Kevin and Justin approached her, asking her to come with them to the room of requirement. As they walked along the halls, she asked what was going on. “Kevin said he had a surprise for you.” Justin seemed excited and took her hand as they hurried along. 

She kept her smile up, thinking how wonderful her friends were. They entered the room and her smile faded. It was a bedroom with a huge bed, nothing more. She turned but Kevin had already closed the door, sealing them in. 

“What’s going on?” She asked. 

“We are going to make it all better for you Cath.” Kevin said as he approached her, Justin following him. “Your first time was awful, but we are going to make it right.” 

“I don’t want to.” She moved to the door, but they both reached out and held her. 

“Trust us, Cath, it will be perfect this time.” She fought and struggled against them both but it was pointless. They hauled her to the bed, Kevin calling out directions to Justin who obeyed blindly. 

They took turns raping her vaginally, and then they took her at the same time. She had never felt more pain then she felt at that moment. Her pussy and her ass felt as if she had been ripped apart, her whole body burned, she fought until she had no more energy. 

Eventually she could do nothing but lay limp and be tossed around until they were done. Her body was black and blue, from being restrained and held down in various ways. Justin asked at one point why she seemed to be in pain, and Kevin said that when it feels so good, girls will make faces like that. He seemed to take Kevin’s word as law and dismissed anything she said. 

She stayed in the Room of Requirement after they left for about an hour before she was able to move. She let tears fall and wondered how she would get to St. Mungo’s. A floo appeared in the room and hoping it was responding to her needs, she tried it and hurled herself inside just as she fainted, rolling into the hospital moments later. 

She didn’t see the staff grab her immediately and begin her exam. She woke a short time later, and was asked what felt like a million questions. She didn’t know how many she actually answered and how many healers she saw, but she stayed quiet as much as possible, refusing to talk to anyone. Eventually they sent her back to Hogwarts.**

 

“I kept to myself after that, but I knew the professors were keeping an eye on me, in all my classes.” Neville hadn’t said a word through her story, letting her get it all out. “The other students thought I was going through some kind of crisis, and let me have my space. Kevin and Justin had all but stopped acknowledging I even existed. I guess that was for the best, because I wouldn’t have know what to say to either of them.” 

“How long has it been since you were able to think about it?” He asked. 

“Way too long.” She said. “I never told anyone.”

“You can settle things now you know.” He said, watching the confusion cover her face. 

“You have the right to face Kevin. He’s in Azkaban. You can talk to him if you want. You have Justin’s letter even if you can’t confront him, but Kevin is still fair game.” He offered. 

“I can’t do that.” She said, standing and pacing his carpet. “I can’t look at him, I can’t….what would I say….how can I…….” 

“You have a lot to say to him.” Neville stood and addressed her. “You can let him know that he didn’t destroy you. You are a success, you have a great career, you have trust issues granted, but those can be worked through. You haven’t refused sex n your life, and in fact you have a healthy sex life. He didn’t win. And you also have Justin’s letter.” 

“What does that prove?” She asked, facing the younger healer. 

“It proves that he didn’t succeed in turning Justin into what he wanted. He reached out to you, maybe too late, but he apologized. He knew what he did was wrong, even if Kevin never does, you know what Justin was thinking. He didn’t control either of you, no matter how hard he tried.” 

His words made sense, and she thought hard on them, wondering if she should see Kevin. It had been way too long and she didn’t think she had anything left to settle, but he thought otherwise. “Why is this important to you?” She asked. 

“Because I’m a healer, and you need to be healed.” He said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. “You need to deal with this, or for the rest of your life you will have problems much bigger then what you had with Severus. Your life is yours and it’s about time you took it back.”


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: Severus and Hermione return  


* * *

Severus returned with Hermione directly into his front room. They were happy, and healthy, and Hermione now seemed to be in much better spirits. He was glad she had control again and he would do whatever it took to keep her that way. 

“I’m going to unpack.” Hermione called floating bags to their bedroom. He nodded and began going through a pile of mail to see if anything needed to be dealt with from their absence, thinking he should have redirected the owls somewhere. He set aside bills and advertisements addressed to them both in separate groups. He found one from Neville, asking to be notified of Hermione’s condition and asking to speak to Severus alone, when he had time, there was no rush.

“Hermione, love, what are we doing for dinner?” He asked, moving to the bedroom, when she was now storing their bags away. 

“I was hoping we could go out for Chinese.” She said, turning and smiling. 

“Then that’s what we will do.” He said, smiling back, glad she was herself again. 

They left that evening arm in arm to a restaurant they both were partial to. The food was wonderful, the evening was perfect and as they walked along the street among the crowd, Hermione felt as if she had overcome her ordeal. Having a partner like Severus was something she thanked Merlin for daily. 

“Oh no.” Severus stopped and she followed he gazed, seeing Cathy a few stores down. 

“Great, just great.” Both stood there, watching her until she looked up and met their eyes. They thought she was going to start something, anything, but she merely stood there and watched them. 

Neville soon came out of a café and joined her, lifting his eyes to see who she was watching. “What on earth is Neville doing with her?” Hermione asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine.” He said, wondering the same thing. The healer didn’t touch her, only looked from Cathy to them and back to Cathy again. He spoke to her, she replied and eventually turned and started walking away. Neville gave them each a smile, which was returned, then followed the retreating woman. 

“What was that all about?” Hermione asked, shocked at what she had seen.

“I don’t know.” He said staring after them. He suddenly remembered Neville’s letter and decided it was time to see him as soon as possible. 

 

The next morning Severs walked into St. Mungo’s heading straight for the office of Healer Longbottom. He entered and found Neville sitting at his desk going through parchments. “Spill it Longbottom.” He said taking a seat. 

“How is Hermione?” He looked up and smiled at him. “Did the trip help?” 

“The trip was wonderful, Hermione is back to her fabulous self, the potions were a great help, we thank you for your concern, now spill it.” He said it all in one breath, never taking his eyes from the healer he addressed. 

“Alright, I did some thinking when you left and most people with the sort of aggression that Cathy was displaying usually have an underlying cause.” 

“You mean she’s a bitch for a reason?” He asked. 

Neville let it slide, knowing that his past experience was making him think that way. He was certainly no better in his language and threats to her. He went on to explain what he had found out, leaving out a lot of details and being very general, and also securing a promise from Severus that he wouldn’t repeat what he was told. Just as he thought, the older man took everything in with intelligence. “I never knew any of this. I thought she had issues with trust, but a lot of people do.” 

“Yes, well. As it happens she’s talking to me, but she still won’t see a mental healer. I suppose that’s better than nothing.” He said. 

“Is she really going to Azkaban?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t pushed it, but I have mentioned that I will go with her if she wants.” He leaned back in his chair. “I really think she needs it.” 

“Did she mention why she targeted Hermione?” He asked. 

“You and Hermione haven’t come up, but I have a theory. I think it hurt her to be rejected, even though there wasn’t a commitment with you two and just like she was hurt before, her feelings turned outward. Since she never got to confront Kevin and Justin, she continues on in life attacking back at however she can, at whoever had caused her pain.” It was just a theory but for now Neville was satisfied with it. She hadn’t been angry since he brought her the information on the two men from her past. She had been more subdued and more relaxed. 

“Are you treating her?” 

“In a way, even though I’m not an official mental healer, I think it has done a lot of good.” He faced Severus again. “If she approaches you, let her talk, and respond in kind. I doubt she will be confrontational from now on.” 

Severus agreed and left for home. He would tell Hermione what he could without going back on his word to Neville, but she was smart enough to understand what was happening. 

“Is he mental?” She asked, shocking Severus to no end. 

“That’s unlike you.” He told her, as they had lunch. He had told her what he could, and he had a feeling that she would think differently if she knew the whole story but he couldn’t tell her that. “Normally you give the benefit of the doubt.”

“The benefit of the doubt. Do you trust her actions? After what she has done?” Hermione was overly angry at Cathy and that was understandable, but it was also uncharacteristic for her. 

“Do you trust Neville?” He asked. “He seems to think she needs this treatment.” 

“For what?” She asked. 

“I can’t say, I promised Neville.” He said. 

“Is she seeing a mental healer?” Hermione pressed again, leaning closer.

“Let Neville handle it from here on out. He does his job well.” Severus said continuing his meal. Hermione had good reason to be upset with her, but Neville also had good reason to carry on with what he was doing. Regardless of how Cathy treated Hermione, she did have a right to privacy regarding her rape. As horrible as she had been, it was her secret to tell. He knew that Hermione would agree if she knew and probably sympathize, but for the moment Severus could say nothing.

“Hermione love, how about desert?” He asked, letting his brain take on a different train of thought. 

“I didn’t make any.” She looked at him confused. “Desert after lunch?” 

“Oh yes.” With a wave of his arm, he cleared the table, sending plates and glasses to the floor in several directions. Hermione let out a shriek of excitement. She found herself quickly hoisted up and placed on the table. Severus settled her before his chair, then reached under her skirt for her knickers. 

Hermione rested on her elbows, watching her husband take in the image of her legs, pale and spread open for him. “This is what I mean by desert.” She let out peals of laughter from her belly as he grabbed his napkin and tucked it into his collar. Spreading her lips open, he dived in, slurping and sucking at her juices. 

She let her head fall back. Two weeks of this attention did nothing to dull her desire for it. It exacerbated her longings. Severus was a lover of the highest caliber and he never failed to show her. Even now, as he targeted her clitoris, flicking his tongue over it, she knew he was doing it for her as well as for himself. She let her body fall flat on the table and reached with both hands, caressing his back locks as her head rolled from side to side. 

“Oh yes Severus….you know how I like it.” She forced her head to look down at him, meeting his eyes. He gave her a wink and continued his feast. He loved the smell and taste of his wife and he eagerly partook as much as he could. 

She began keening, arching her hips against him and he knew what was coming. Drinking down the splash of waters that came at him. While he licked her clean, waiting until she came down from her orgasm, he quickly unfastened his trousers. Just as the last waves of pleasure ebbed, he thrust inside her to the hilt. 

“SEVERUS!!!!!” She arched up, clinging to him tightly. She gasped out and he pulled out and thrust again, deeply. Over and over he plunged into her, his eager and willing wife. 

“You love this, don’t you Hermione?” He asked, punctuating his words with hard thrusts.

“Yes, Severus! I love it!” She cried, thrusting to meet him. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed him tightly, drawing out the cum he was releasing into her. Locked together, he unleashed a flood deep inside her, as he had done during the whole of their vacation. 

Severus allowed his body to collapse into his chair, while his wife went limp on the table, her legs dangling off the edge. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing, feeling a sense of pride that he had made her feel this. He always obtained an ego boost knowing that he still satisfied his wife. 

 

Neville on the other hand was a bit more stressed out. He had spoken again to Healer Radcliffe and while he agreed that confronting her attacker would go far in the healing process, he was reluctant to pressuring the issue. He said that it would make Cathy feel as if she was obligated to see him, and she needed to be the one who made the choice this time around. The choice was taken from her hands during the attack, now the choice should be all hers. Including how, when, and why.

Cathy still refused to see a mental healer and as a result Neville was spending more time talking to her about the incident. She admitted that she felt she had deserved what happened because she told them her first time wasn’t good, and maybe she had given them an invitation to make it good, as Kevin had suggested.

Neville was very forthright on countering her. The two men in question obviously had issues of their own, and he continued to reassert that fact as well as the fact that she had been a victim. He seemed to be making headway with her, but as he had no training in mental healing, he could only do his best. If she refused to see a mental healer, then he would not abandon her. 

Severus seemed to understand and he was open when he discussed their relationship. She was a very aggressive, physical lover, which at the time was fine with him. He had wanted someone exciting who was willing to try new things. She liked sex to be fast paced, and intense. Gentle, slow loving bored her and she always managed to make things end up the way she wanted them. 

Neville had a feeling that by refusing love making, and sticking to pure, raw sex, that she was keeping herself from being attached to anyone. She equated love with trust and her trust was shattered in her youth, making her afraid of it for years to come. By making sure that sex was hard and rough, she was saying that she didn’t want tenderness or tender emotions. That would make her susceptible to caring and loving and trust. She had to learn to trust all over again, and Neville knew that would be hard for her.


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: cathys confession  


* * *

Cathy was reluctant to see Kevin but for obvious reasons. She had spent so many years denying what had happened to her, that the last thing she wanted was to be confronted face to face with one of the people she had trusted most in her life. She had thought she encouraged them, she thought she gave them the idea, she thought……..

She thought too many things over the years, most of them incorrect according to what she had been told recently. She wondered at why this young healer had taken an interest in her past. She thought for a moment that maybe she had said something to him to make him think she needed help, but she knew it was his concern for Hermione that prompted it. 

She was positive that he had never been her lover, it was very clear now. He was what Kevin and Justin had once been to her, although he wasn’t deceptive, he was a true friend to Hermione, and he had earned her respect. 

She sat alone in her flat, settled and at ease. She was suddenly glad that she had decided to take some time to herself, given what Neville forced her to deal with. She thought her life was where she wanted it to be. She would never be in the position to be betrayed again. By knowing that men were liars and bastards she kept herself safe. Or so she thought. 

Neville had sneaked in when she was distracted and managed to upset her in more ways then she knew. Granted he hadn’t lied or broken his word, he just brought back the past. 

She downed her glass of wine, thinking about what she should do. If she faced Kevin, she would have some control. She could leave at any moment, and he would be behind bars, chained and guarded. Neville had volunteered to go with her, for support, but she also knew that it would be good to have a healer on hand in case it proved to be traumatic. 

She wondered what he could do. He wasn’t a mental healer and she was not about to see one of those again. They pried where they weren’t wanted, and they tried to make her break down. She didn’t like being broken, she had already been broken before and she was not about to do it again. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

She glanced at the clock, wondering who could be at her door at 8 in the evening. She opened the door and found Healer Neville Longbottom standing there. ‘I didn’t realize I had an appointment.” She held the door open for him to enter. 

“You never do.” He waited until she closed the door. “I came to see how you were doing.” 

“Yeah?” She fell back into her chair. “Why?” 

He settled into a chair beside her. “You didn’t approach Severus and Hermione today.” 

“I would have thought you would be happy about that.” She found speaking to him much easier now. Having let out the waterworks in front of him, and not received any ridicule afterward surprised her. He seemed like he could keep a secret, at least an important one. 

“I’m concerned about you for the moment. I know Hermione is doing just fine. If she needs me she will let me know.” 

“And you show up here without being told.” She knew it sounded hard but at the same time, she had to figure out what this man was all about. 

“You do need me.” He maintained his calm. “I know what happened, and I’m trying to help you.” 

“Without being asked?” He nodded to her. “So what do you want to know now?” 

“Did you want to approach Severus?” 

She thought for a moment. “No. Considering what I have learned recently it didn’t seem to matter at the moment.” 

“What does?” Neville had an approachable face and the way he was non threatening at the moment was comforting. She had heard him angry and making threats but now that she knew this side on him, she knew this was real.

“I don’t know anymore.” She let her eyes drift away, and memories filled her mind. “I was fourteen.” 

“When what happened?” He asked softly. 

“A party in the dorms. Late at night. We snuck into one of the rooms that were empty. Me and a few of the girls. We went to the boys side, since so many of them had left for the holidays. One of the girls had managed to steal a couple of bottles from Slughorn. It was supposed to be just the girls, but one of them invited her boyfriend, who invited a friend who invited a friend.”

She shifted in her chair, but Neville remained quiet. He was here to listen to her, note lecture. “I drank and drank, and everyone else drank and drank, and we all eventually paired off. I remember him as a boy who teased me in front of everyone else, but now that we were alone, I was pretty. I was nothing to him at any other time, but now I was worthy of attention.”

She looked at him again, wondering if she should continue but once she started she knew she couldn’t stop. It had to come out sooner or later, at least it would be on her terms. “He began touching me, and pulling me closer. I remember thinking that I was finally going to have something for myself. All the girls had a boyfriend, and I was going to have one too, but soon enough I knew that was wishful thinking. He wasn’t kissing me. He was kissing my neck, he had opened my shirt and was kissing my breasts. He was touching me under my skirt, he had taken off my knickers, he was doing everything but kissing me.”

Neville fought to stay quiet. He was hurting for her, angry at the person who took advantage of her in that way. She was insecure and naïve and a target, and he had seen that. “It hurt, it really hurt. Like a burning feeling that wouldn’t go away. I tried to ask him to slow down but I couldn’t form the words. I tried to get comfortable but he wanted me a certain way and I didn’t know how to refuse. I didn’t have the energy to do anything. When he was done, I drank some more, hoping it would help. Then he wanted to do it again.” 

She fell silent and for a moment Neville wondered if she was done, but she continued. “When he was done, he left. That’s when I realized everyone else had left the room. I was alone. There was half a bottle left so I drank the rest of it. I felt sick, inside and out. I’m not sure when someone had shown up, but eventually I was taken away. I woke up in St. Mungo’s and was put through a bunch of tests and asked questions. They brought my parents in and told them what happened.”

Neville knew this was the hard part. Her posture had stiffened and she seemed on edge. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, giving her his attention. He let her know that he wasn’t going to leave, he would listen to her just like he promised. 

“My father called me a whore, a whore who couldn’t hold her liquor or her legs. My mother said nothing, which meant she agreed with my father. She always did. A dutiful wife who supported her husband, even at the expense of her daughter. My father ordered me to tell them who did it to me, but I refused. It was the only weapon I had against him. I wouldn’t do what he wanted.”

Neville held himself in check, watching her. She had yet to make eye contact and that meant she wasn’t done. “My grandmother came to get me and took me to her home for the rest of the holidays. She had never liked my father and told me that I could come to her house during the summer. When I went back to school, just like I thought, he didn’t pay me a second glance. My friends thought I had a good time, and I said nothing about it. They assume it was a one night occurrence, that I was just having fun, so I let them think it. My grandmother never blamed me for anything, she never told me I was wrong. When she died, she left me her estate, which pissed off my mother to no end. I sold it all and used it to fund my career. She told me to do that, in her letter. So that’s what I did.” 

She met his eyes, seeing that there was no judging going on. He had merely listened and understood. He wondered why she had to go through everything that she had gone through, this woman. She was around Severus’s age but she seemed much younger, now that she had unburdened herself. He felt for her, he really did. “I don’t know why I told you al that.” She tried to laugh it off so he just smiled. 

“I’m glad you did.” He said, smiling. 

“Why?” She continued trying to laugh it off, but he knew she was just nervous. 

“Because it shows me that you are trusting me, and I want you to know that. I don’t have alternative intentions, I’m not out to hurt you. I want to help you.” He reached out a hand and took hers, happy that she didn’t pull away. He stood and pulled her to her feet, wrapping her in a hug. 

Cathy closed her eyes and fought back tears. It had been so long since someone had hugged her out of concern, in friendship and she didn’t realize how she had missed it. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. She felt his own arms tighten, and she let herself be comforted by someone else. 

Neville held her, feeling the tension fade away. She was healing, in her own way, but she was healing. He couldn’t resist and dropped his head to place a kiss on her temple. It seemed right, and it felt right. She didn’t object and she didn’t seem insulted. 

He let her go slowly, keeping her hands in his. “Have you decided?” 

“Yes, I’ll see Kevin, if you go with me.” 

“I’ll arrange it.” 

She sat in her chair for several hours more, wondering what she was thinking, and if she had made the right choice. She was scared to face Kevin. For the first time in a long time, Cathy Haversham was scared.

 

A/N: I have no idea why this fic is heading in this direction, but most of my stories write themselves. I had wondered if maybe i should put this under a Neville/OFC section but i have no idea if they will get romantic or not. Like i said, the stories write themselves. What do you think?


	11. Eleven

  
Author's notes: A trip to Azkaban  


* * *

Neville showed up unexpectedly at Severus’s home, still unsure how his request would be greeted. He knew he couldn’t say too much as to his reasons, and as a healer he had the right to ask for potions from any certified master, which Severus was. He hoped he wasn’t going to be questioned too much. He knew however, that Hermione was always reluctant to let anything go if she didn’t have the answers to curiosities. Maybe he would be lucky and she would be busy or out for the night. 

He wasn’t lucky, her smiling face greeted him at the door with a hug. “Neville, what a surprise.”

“How are you?” He smiled back more out of instinct than manners. She was his friend after all. 

“I’m feeling much better.” He gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I hope you haven’t let this sway you from having a baby.” He focused on her eyes. Hermione always communicated with her eyes.

“No. I still want to have a baby.” She looked away then back, still smiling. “I think I want one more than ever, not that I know I can get pregnant.” 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad.” She led him to a seat, just as Severus came out from another room. “Severus, I was hoping you’d be home.” 

“What can I do for you?” He asked, taking a seat, after shaking hands. 

“I need these, and wanted to see if you had any ready right now.” He handed over a slip of parchment for him to look at. 

“These are anti-depressant potions, what do you need them for?” He looked again. “This one is infused with cocoa, used mainly around dementors.” 

“I’m taking someone into Azkaban and need them for before, during and after the visit.” He explained, noticing out of his peripheral vision that Hermione had sat up straighter. 

“Who are you taking?” She asked. 

“Hermione, what does it matter?” Her husband asked.

Hermione was always on target, and saw Neville avoid her eyes. “You’re taking her, aren’t you!?”

“Hermione, calm down.” Severus was out of his chair and holding her shoulders in moments. 

“I can’t believe it. When I saw you on the street, I thought it must be some mistake, but you have taken an interest in her haven’t you?” She was batting away Severus’s hands as she ranted, but Neville had had enough.

“Hermione,” he stood to his feet, “I have never explained any patients personal business to you before, out of respect for healer patient confidence, do not ask me to make the exception now.” His voice was firm and he spoke with a confidence that Severus himself respected. 

She stilled and slowly eased into her seat, but the fact that she didn’t have her answers was unnerving, he could see it in her posture. “You know Neville, out of that speech you just gave me, you didn’t deny that it was her.” 

Neville turned and faced her husband. “Do you have them ready?” 

“Yes, give me a moment.” He vanished to another room and Neville sat himself down again. 

“Why, Neville?” Her voice was quiet, you would have thought she was being betrayed by her husband. 

“I am a healer Hermione, when someone needs healing, I provide it, regardless of whether some people think it is undeserved.” He knew he had insulted her but he was right, and he knew he was right. “I’m sorry if I have done something that makes you think I have gone against you, but trust me, I have not.” He met her eyes. “Trust me.” 

Her face softened. “I have always trusted you and I will continue to do so. I just wonder why, that’s all.” 

Severus had returned and handed over the vials, each in the dose amounts that he had specified. Tucking them into his robes, he looked at Hermione again. “Anyone who can attack like that without remorse has got to have some underlying issues making them unhappy. Things like that need to be healed, and that’s what I do in my life. I heal.”

“But why Azkaban?” Her confusion was eminent, but so was his professional integrity.

“I can’t tell you that.” He stood and held out his arms, glad that she entered them without a pause. “Believe it or not, I am doing this for you.” He looked down at her. “By helping her deal with things, she doesn’t target you.” 

Hermione nodded and along with her husband, they saw him out, returning to their quiet evening at home.

 

Neville had already informed the prison of their visit, and the proper precautions were set up. Cathy arrived but she looked drastically different. She obviously hadn’t had much sleep, and her hair, rather than being styled, was merely brushed and pulled back in a tail at the nape of her neck. She was in jeans and a simple sweater under her cloak. She wasn’t wearing make up and Neville was surprised to see that without her ‘face’, she looked about 5 or 6 years younger. She didn’t get any sleep and she was looking about, not wanting to focus on anything. 

“Here, take this now.” He handed her one vial, and watched as she drank it all. 

“What was that?” She asked, slipping her hands into her pockets.

“It was an anti depressant, brewed with dementors in mind. With that in your system, you will be able to handle the visit better. I have one that I will give you in there and I want your promise that you will take it when I give it to you without question.” She gave a nod. “I have another for when we leave the prison, it’s a lot stronger.” He watched her take several breathes. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m scared. I don’t know why I am doing this.” She let out a sigh and began pacing the grass, the massive prison off in the distance, waiting for her. 

“You are doing this for you and for no other reason.” He took her hand and walked her to a nearby barge that took them and a few others to the prison doors. She began shaking and for a moment he wondered if she would change her mind, but she settled down when he gave her hand a squeeze.

She watched as the prison came closer and closer, growing in size and intimidation. She told herself that she should leave, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know why but she wanted to prove to Neville that she could do this. He had found a way to discover her deepest secrets and if she refused to confront this man, he would see first hand how cowardly she was and she didn’t want that. She could be strong. 

They were ushered into the huge doors, then told to wait as they were sealed off, with a loud slam and several locks clicking on their own. Several guards waved wands, checking for weapons, and contraband of any kind. The other in their group were taken through a door, but Neville and Cathy were told to wait for their escort. 

He arrived, tattooed and loud, with a shiny bald head and a neatly trimmed goatee. “You here for Prisoner Brandon?”

“Correct.” Neville called, still holding her hand. 

“This way.” He walked through another door, where again the door was sealed behind them before the other was opened. They were told to leave their cloaks and wands in a tray, to be retrieved when they were ready to leave.

Cathy began shaking again, opening and closing her fingers around his. They were led down a hallway that seemed a mile long into a room, then sealed off again. 

“Drink this.” Neville handed her the second potion, and she quickly swallowed it down trying to imagine the strongest Russian vodka. She felt more in control, but still nervous and scared. 

The room she was in was divided in half by a huge set of bars. They were on one side with a guard posted at the door, watching them closely. The other side, had a huge window and she could see a dementor floating outside. There was a chair in front of the bars with two iron rings bolted to the floor beside it. 

A door opened and two guards walked in with a ragged looking man. He was seated in the chair and the chains he wore were locked to the rings on the floor, glowing green with anti apparition charms. When he raised his face however, Cathy sucked in a breathe. 

He had changed from the mischievous young man she befriended and the cocky man he grew into. He was deathly white, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His face looked sunken in and he had lost a lot of weight. She knew he must be skin and bones under the prison robes. His hair was long and greasy, hanging past his shoulders in both clumps and strings. He wore a growth of about a weeks worth of beard, and his hands hung on his knees, unable to move from where the chains held them. His eyes, once a gorgeous green were now dark and haunted, with no sparkle of attitude at all.

If he could have seen what he would eventually become, he wouldn’t have believed it. Even Cathy was having trouble believing in what she was looking at. He was a shell of his former self. Even before he turned violent on her, he had a spark of life, but it was clear now, that it had been extinguished, with no way of coming back. She pitied him. She truly pitied him at this moment. 

She eased away from Neville and looked closer, still holding his hand. She leaned down and met his eyes. “You look like hell.” She whispered. 

“You don’t look much better then the last time I saw you.” He taunted, but seeing him now, gave her courage. 

She actually smiled at him. “You’re referring to that night in the room of requirement, but the actual last time you saw me was walking in the great hall to received my Hogwarts completion.” She stood upright and let go of Neville’s hand. “Look who has lived a better life.” 

Neville watched her, proud and confident that she had things well in hand. “I have done so many wonderful things Kevin, and you have been in here feeding rats with your blood from the looks of it.” 

“Fuck you.” He threw at her. 

“Fuck you.” She returned with a sneer. “You can’t score with a woman unless it’s by force, because nobody wanted you.” 

He let out a growl, but silenced when he heard one of the guards take a step forward. “It doesn’t matter what you think anymore, I got what I wanted.” 

“I’m sure you believe that but it’s not true.” She leaned in closer. “You told me that it would make up for a horrible first time, but that was just an excuse. It was something you said to make the time and place work, and to get Justin on your side. You always needed someone to follow you.”

“It doesn’t matter. I fucked you and so did he. We had you that night, we had you all night. In the end we won, and you lost.” His hatred had increased while in prison but Cathy was smarter than he gave her credit for.

“You didn’t destroy me. I still went on with my life. And now having faced you after all this time, I can close this door forever. You didn’t control me and you didn’t control Justin.” 

He gave her an odd look which she returned with a smile. “He wrote to me before he died. He apologized.”

“He never would have done that.” He tried to stand but the chains held him in place and a hand of the guard settled him roughly into place. 

“Yes, he did. He knew you wanted a lackey, someone to follow you. He grew up and realized he was wrong, and that all you wanted was for someone to make you feel important. He found a way to let me know. He’s at peace, I’m at peace and you get to spend the rest of your life in here.” 

“You whore!” He yelled. “We turned you into a whore! It doesn’t matter what he did before he died, he wanted it too!”

She turned and looked at Neville and gave him a genuine, brilliant smile. He returned it, then signaled to the guard who unwarded the door for them to leave. She continued to walk with determination, refusing to even acknowledge his outburst. She needed no more hand holding or support. She would be fine, he knew it. 

He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she looked when she smiled with feeling but he didn’t want to interrupt her train of thought at the moment. She was riding the emotions. She wouldn’t need the last potion, he knew that and he was glad. 

They gathered their cloaks and were given their wands They traveled back and when they were firmly on solid ground again Cathy let out huge peals of laughter. Neville just watched her with a smile. 

She spun herself around and when she faced him she froze, still laughing. “Neville, pick me up and spin me around!” She cried out. 

Neville swept her in his arms and spun and spun and spun and spun, until they were both too dizzy to stay on their feet. They fell to the ground still laughing. Cathy was on her back, holding her belly as she let everything she was out. 

It filled his heart as he sat on the ground and watched her laughing. He was happy that things had gone well, and even happier that she was finally resolved of her past. She would always carry the memories but she would be in control. He would help her as long as she needed but he had a feeling she wouldn’t need it as much now. 

She rose up and sat facing him, her face had blushed from all the laughing. She was giving him a wide smile now, one that he actively returned. All of a sudden she leaned forward and took his face in her hands, planting him with a kiss.


	12. Twelve

  
Author's notes: progerssion  


* * *

Neville was shocked. He didn’t expect this, but he took her kiss anyway. When she broke away, she continued holding his face as the tears began to well in her eyes. 

He reached out and pulled her into a hug, looking down as she spoke. “Thank you.” Her emotions were getting the better of her. “Thank you for bringing me here, thank you for going with me, and thank you for paying attention.”

He let his arms wrap around her as she began crying in earnest. “You did this on your own. I did nothing.” 

“You brought me here, you made me face the past and you stood behind me while I did it. You made an effort for me, for whatever reason you did it, thank you.” She buried her face in his neck and let the sobs out. She knew she looked like nothing of what she was. No elegant clothes, fancy coiffure, not make up, and on the ground crying with a younger man, but she didn’t really care. She faced an animal and came out the victor.

After a few moments he spoke. “Come one, let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?” She let him help her to her feet and wiped her face.

“I’m going to buy you a meal. You’ve earned it.” He took her hand and once they passed the apparition boundary, they cracked away 

 

 

Cathy knew she had a lot more steps to take, but she also knew that confronting Kevin as a major one and she had succeeded. As she sat with Neville at a table in a fine restaurant, she spoke to him openly about her childhood in a house with a domineering father and a subservient mother. 

“Everything had to be his way and always his way. He had no problems with intimidation and name calling, and he raged like nobody’s business.” 

“How often did he attack this way?” Neville was getting a profile on the environment she was brought up in. She would still need treatment and as long as she was talking to him, he would continue to listen. 

“Daily. Even something as small as his breakfast being made wrong. It was almost a mental asylum in that house. Mother didn’t help, she apologized for anything, and she never voiced an opinion, not that my father asked her for one.” She gave a pathetic laugh. “I remember when I was young and asked questions, the answers usually started with ’your father feels…’ but nothing about her own views. 

“Did she say anything when you left home?” He knew that he original home life and her father’s reaction to her binge had led to why she felt guilty.

“No. As usual she let father do the talking, and if he was against something, then so was she. If she felt otherwise she didn’t say.” Their food arrived and she tucked in, having skipped breakfast because of nerves. 

“Have you spoken to her since?” 

“No. She hasn’t owled and neither have I.” She seemed resolved to that fact, but seeing as how she had overcome so much, he wasn’t going to push it. He just wanted to keep her talking. 

“Neville?” He looked up to see Hermione and Severus arm in arm. “Fancy seeing you here.” She gave a pointed glance at Cathy, who had her gaze locked on her plate. 

“Yes, it is. Here for dinner?” He asked, glancing at Cathy. He had never seen Cathy this way. She was always poised and put together, dressed to impress and intimidate if need be. Now she looked as if he had interrupted her errands or laundry day.

Severus spoke this time. “We actually came for take away. It should be ready in a moment.” 

Hermione was still looking at Cathy, who still hadn’t looked back at her. “Well then, enjoy your dinner.” Severus said and pointedly eased Hermione away. 

“Are you alright?” Neville asked her. 

“Was she angry?” She hadn’t seen Hermione’s look. 

“No, she was looking at you but she wasn’t angry.” He reached out and took her hand. “Nobody says you have to face her right away, or Severus for that matter.”

“Do you think I should?” 

“I think that is up to you.” He told her, taking the bill and standing. “Everything from here on out is up to you.” She smiled as she took his hand and they left. 

 

 

“She must have gone to Azkaban with Neville. Did you see how she was dressed?” Hermione held tight to Severus’s hand. 

“I did.” He steered her toward the appartition alcove. “Neville must have made some progress.”

“Why do you say that?” They emerged into their front room.

“Cathy never averts her eyes to those she considers a threat. She would have met you eye to eye and stared you down as long as you would have let her. She must have had too much on her mind to avoid looking at you.” 

“Severus,” taking his arm, she halted his walking toward the kitchen, “what do you know about this?” 

“What makes you think I know anything?” He again tried to head away but she stopped him. 

“You mentioned progress, so that tells me you know what she is healing from and you are avoiding my eyes as well.” He let out a sigh and looked at her. There was no hiding things from Hermione. 

“If I tell you, then you have to swear to keep it to yourself.” She rolled her eyes. “I mean it, this is something serious.” 

“Alright, I promise.” 

“Good, let’s set the table, we can talk and eat.” After a few moments they were sitting and eating, and Severus began to talk. “Neville came to me just after we returned from our trip and asked about my relationship with her.”

“Why?” He almost smiled at her questions. Leave it to Hermione to begin questioning after the first statement.

“He wanted an understanding of her attitude with men, as I used to date her, I was a likely source of information. She apparently had been the victim of some form of attack during her younger years, although he didn’t give me too many details. I do know that trust became an issue because of it.”

“That’s why she was always assuming the worst with you.” 

“Yes. From what Neville told me, it was two very close friends and it affected her in the future years.”

“So what did he want to know from you that wasn’t common knowledge?” She was so bright and he loved that about her. This was no ignorant young miss, his wife. 

“He wanted to know about our sex life actually.” He grinned as he saw the path she would take a mile away. 

“What has that got to do with it?” She took a sip of her wine. “You can stop grinning, it’s a reasonable question.”

“Apparently, she equates romantic and slow sex with loving and trust, something she has problems with.” 

“Are you saying that the woman wants nothing but hard, fast shagging?” She leaned forward in her seat. 

“Yes. It was always that way with her, but she separated the physical and the emotional. She didn’t see that they could be combined and that was her problem.” He reached out and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“Do you think Neville has helped?” She pushed her now empty plate away and leaned closer to him. 

“You saw her didn’t you.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, then stood to clear the dishes. “Didn’t she seem different?” 

“I suppose,” she followed him into the kitchen with their wine glasses, “I still don’t know if I want to encounter her again.”

“What if she apologizes?” He knew it was a long shot but he had to ask.

“Aren’t you assuming too much?”

“Maybe.” He rested a hip against the counter. 

“Is that what you want, an apology?” She came forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“No.” He returned the gesture. 

“Then what do you want?” 

“I want her to get over this. She had so many demons that made kept her on edge, it will be nice to see her life without nightmares. Maybe she can find someone she can connect with after all.”

Hermione smiled up at him. “You, Mr. Snape, are such a romantic.” 

“And you, Mrs. Snape, have far too many clothes on.” She giggled loudly as he lifted her in his arms and made his way to their bedroom.


	13. Thirteen

  
Author's notes: the ending  


* * *

2 years later  
Severus walked along Hogsmeade with a straight back. His 8 month old son in a secure grip. He was proud of everything he accomplished, but young Byron was his greatest treasure. The miniature version of himself carried only the shade of Hermione’s hair, nothing more. It was a smaller Snape with medium brown locks.

He hurried along the walks, toward the bookstore. His order was in and he was eagerly looking forward to begin new books. He slipped into the store and to the counter giving his name, and the titles he ordered. 

“Severus?” He turned and found Cathy looking at him. She had changed, and he could see it was for the better. She let her hair hang on it’s own, in straight shiny strands. Her make up was minimal, and her clothes casual. She was pulled together, but that need to put on a show was gone and he had to say, it was about time. 

“Cathy,” he reached out a hand, “you look great.” He let out a laugh as his son, always mimicking his father stuck out a hand as well. “This is Byron.”

“How do you do Byron?” She shook the small hand and laughed as she looked at him, blushing and hiding his face. “He looks just like you. Congratulations. I heard you became a father some time ago.”

“Yes, Neville told us you still see him. I’m glad you are continuing treatments.” He told her honestly. 

“Yes, so am I.” She looked away and then back. “I feel I need to tell you something.” 

“You don’t have to.” He said. 

“I know, but I would like to.” The keeper came back with his order and he quickly settled the bill. Taking his son to the children’s section, he set him on the ground to play with other children and led Cathy to an absurdly multicolored couch. 

“Our relationship never had the chance to go anywhere and now I know that was my fault.” She began. 

“I would hardly consider it your fault. Knowing what you had gone through and how it affected you doesn’t make it your fault.”

“I know that now. By keeping in what I was dealing with, I let it build and now that I know what was happening, I also know that I was pushing you away, because I was afraid. I am sorry for that Severus, and for what I have said to your wife. I had become such a hateful person because I was running away from the past and the hurt.” She spoke with such an understanding, that he was surprised. She had never spoke this way again. “I can only hope you forgive me, although I will understand if you don’t.” 

“Of course I do.” He leaned in and gave her a hug. It was something she felt with Neville, this unconditional acceptance and compassion. Even after everything, Severus had proven himself a friend, as he always did. 

“Thank you.” She began laughing as Byron came over, dragging a book half his size. “He must have a thing for dragons.” She said pointing to the colorful cover. 

“He does indeed.” He scooped up his son and the book, and together they went to pay for it. On the street, packages in hand, Severus faced her. “I will send an invite when we have his birthday party.” 

“I would like that.” She reached up and kissed his cheek, then laughed as Byron made a kiss noise at her. “You too huh?” She kissed the softest cheek imaginable and then grinned widely at him. 

“See you soon Cathy.” They parted ways, and as Severus headed home, he was glad. Glad that Cathy was finally healing herself and glad that a man of integrity like Neville took the time to help. Cathy would be just fine. 

 

The End


End file.
